1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device suitable for displaying a variety of information and an electronic apparatus using the same as a display unit.
2. Related Art
As a known example of an electro-optical device, a liquid crystal device is used for a display unit of a mobile terminal apparatus, such as a mobile phone.
Such a liquid crystal device is constituted by sandwiching liquid crystal between a pair of substrates. For example, in a liquid crystal device manufactured using an active matrix method, one substrate of a pair of substrates mainly comprises a data line, a switching element connected to the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the switching element, a driver IC that drives the pixel electrodes and the scan lines, and a flexible print board FPC connected to a controlling IC mounted on a mobile terminal apparatus and having a central processing unit (CPU) or a memory, etc. and the driver IC via the plurality of wirings, and the other substrate comprises scan lines and a color filter substrate.
Herein, the plurality of wirings comprises a plurality of display data supply wirings; various display control wirings that control signals such as horizontal synchronizing signals, vertical synchronizing signals, or dot clock signals; and power supply wirings, etc.
In the liquid crystal device having such a configuration, the controlling IC mounted on the mobile terminal apparatus supplies display data or power, etc. to the driver IC, for example, via the plurality of wirings and the FPC as an interface portion from a base band engine BBE, etc.
Also, as such a mobile terminal apparatus, for example, a very small and lightweight mobile terminal apparatus can be realized by installing bus transmitting control signals and a means for stopping the transmission of the control signals therein (for example, see JP-A-5-14540).
In the mobile terminal apparatus, the driver IC and the FPC are connected to each other via the plurality of wirings. For this reason, there are various constraints in designing the mobile terminal apparatus, such as a space for installing the plurality of wirings must be secured or the layout method of the plurality of wirings must be changed according to the specification or kind of mobile terminal apparatus, etc. Therefore, the degree of freedom of the design of the interface portion E2 is reduced and also it is difficult to realize miniaturization and weight reduction of the mobile terminal apparatus.
Further, since there are various different wirings or various different circuits in the mobile terminal apparatus, noises generated therefrom enter the plurality of wirings and therefore, there is considerable risk of not obtaining a desired image. That is, since the wirings exist between a plurality of other wirings or various circuits, interference problems due to noises occur.
Also, although the amount of wiring in the mobile terminal apparatus disclosed in JP A-5-14540 is significantly reduced as compared with the mobile terminal apparatus of related art cited in JPA-11-14540, the display unit and the controlling IC that controls the display unit are connected to each other via the plurality of wirings (that is, a control line, a data line, and an address line) and therefore, the problem described above still remains.